


A Miracle

by terminallyCaprisun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyCaprisun/pseuds/terminallyCaprisun
Summary: Gamzee asks Tavros to be his matsprite. Tavros agrees to give him a chance.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 9





	A Miracle

Gamzee stared at his screen, taking a swig of faygo before pressing send. He was rarely nervous, yet here he was.  
TC: AnD ThEn mAyBe mAkE OuT A LiTtLe.   
AT: uH,   
TC: ;o)   
AT: ,   
AT: ,,  
Gamzee stared at the screen for a moment before getting up. He needed a motherfucking pie.   
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: aRE,, aRE YOU FLUSHED FOR,, mE?  
TC: yEaH iM pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuRe I aM ;o)  
AT: oH,, uH,,, i NEED SOME TIME TO,,, pROCESS THIS,  
TC: tHaTs Up aNd AlRiGhT mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrOtHeR  
What if he said no? Then what would Gamzee do?  
He decided to pester Karkat.  
— terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] —  
TC: hEy MoThErFuCkInG mOiRaL  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT.  
TC: i JuSt WaNtEd To GiVe YoU tHe WoRd My BrOtHeR  
TC: I jUsT uP aNd ToLd TaVbRo I wAs FlUsHeD fOr HiM :o)  
CG: I DONT GIVE A SHIT.  
— carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] —  
That was.. not helpful.   
AT: sO,, uH,, iVE BEEN THINKING, fOR A FEW MINUTES  
AT: i WILL UM,, bE YOUR MATSPRITE,   
TC: :o)  
AT: bUT,, iTS MORE OF,,, gIVING YOU A CHANCE, bECAUSE IM NOT,  
AT: rEALLY FLUSHED FOR YOU,,,   
TC: oH.  
TC: wElL iM hApPy YoUr GiViNg Me A MoThErFuKiNg ChAnCe :o)  
Holy shit. Hes your matsprite. Tavros motherfucking Nitram is your matsprite.  
“ThAnK yOu MoThErFuCkInG mEsSiAhs”  
“ThAnK yOu”  
Gamzee scooped up some pie and stuck it in his mouth. The sweet and sticky jellylike like substance was absolutely amazing and his mouth felt like a firework show.   
He decided to ask his motherfucking matsprite if gamzee could go over to his hive. Maybe play some of that card game shit.   
TC: hEy TaV  
TC: cAn I cOmE oVeR? :o)  
AT: uM,, mY HIVES A LITTLE, dIRTY, bUT OK }:)  
TC: oKaY mOtHeRfUcKeR   
Gamzee stood up and- SHIT he should probably put some pants on. He pulled on his poka dot clown pants. He decided to bring 2 faygos. Hopefully Tav liked orange. Gamzee said a prayer to the Messiahs then set on the 30 minute walk to Tavros’s hive.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im gonna make a part 2


End file.
